The present disclosure provides for a balloon display device for creating both static displays and animations. The device overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a novel pneumatic valve and manifold assembly. These features provide for controlled and consistent inflation and rapid deflation of balloons, enabling the device to quickly create many different displays. For example, the pneumatic controls of the device may be configured to create multiple displays per minute.
The device further overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a modular structure, simplifying fabrication, assembly, and installation of the device. By implementing modular IP-based control systems, the device could, in theory, control an unlimited number of balloons.